David Palmer
' Palmer, David ' Appears in Midnight in Death; (December 25, 2058 - January 1, 2059)Midnight in Death (ISBN 0-515-13109-1), pp. 1, 90 (less than six hours after close of Holiday in Death) Personal Information *'General Description:' His mission is to explore and record the human mind's tolerance to extreme duress – pain, fear, starvation, dehydration, sensory deprivation.Midnight in Death (ISBN 0-425-20881-8), p. 10 *'DOB:' c. 2033 *'Age:' 25 *'Hair:' Blond *'Eyes:' Blue *'Relationships:' Thomas Palmer (father); Helen Palmer (mother) - (they are now known as Thomas and Helen Smith)Midnight in Death (ISBN 0-425-20881-8), p. 24 Description *Considers himself a scientist, a visionary.Midnight in Death (ISBN 0-425-20881-8), p. 10 *He has a pretty face and is a well-built man with golden good looks and a caramel-cream complexion.Midnight in Death (ISBN 0-425-20881-8), pp. 10, 14 *His eyes were those of a young harmless man.Midnight in Death (ISBN 0-425-20881-8), p. 48 Criminal History *Dave's MO includes a gleeful infliction of pain followed by a slow torturous death.Midnight in Death (ISBN 0-425-20881-8), p. 2 He abducts his victims by gaining entrance into the victim's home by a ruse (delivery, repair, or service con) or by coming on the victim in an unpopulated area. Midnight in Death (ISBN 0-425-20881-8), p. 20 *Before he was caged the first time, Palmer had eight victims to his credit, and with them an extensive file of discs recording his work. For his crimes, he had been sentenced and had been serving eight life-term sentences that Judge Harold Wainger had given him in a maximum-security ward for mental defectives (Rexal Penal Facility).Midnight in Death (ISBN 0-425-20881-8), p. 3 *Palmer escaped Rexal during transport to the prison infirmary on December 19, 2058.Midnight in Death (ISBN 0-425-20881-8), p. 3 *One of the previous victims was Michelle Hammel, an athlete (19 years old, lasted three days).Midnight in Death (ISBN 0-425-20881-8), p. 14 *A note left on the Wainger's body lists the following names: **Judge Harold Wainger **Prosecuting Attorney Stephanie Ring **Public Defender Carl Neissan **Justine Polinsky **Doctor Charlotte Mira **Lieutenant Eve DallasMidnight in Death (ISBN 0-425-20881-8), p. 2 Interesting Facts *Dallas was familiar with Palmer's 'experiments' (as he called them) as she had hunted him down three years before (c. 2055).Midnight in Death (ISBN 0-425-20881-8), p. 2 *Palmer wants acknowledgment for his genius though he hates Dallas.Midnight in Death (ISBN 0-425-20881-8), pp. 5, 39 *The rope Palmer used was manufactured by Kytell.Midnight in Death (ISBN 0-425-20881-8), p. 49 *Owns an account under the name 'Palmer Riley' (Riley is his mother's maiden name); another account under 'Peter Nolan'; and 'David Dallas'.Midnight in Death (ISBN 0-425-20881-8), pp. 55, 56, 84 *File: H3492-GMidnight in Death (ISBN 0-425-20881-8), p. 69 *Palmer bought a black Booster-6Z with temporary New York license number (Delta Able Zero) DAZ-4821.Midnight in Death (ISBN 0-425-20881-8), p. 73 *He kidnaps Charlotte Mira and uses her as bait to draw Dallas to him. He is killed when he is stunned and falls onto the electrified cage.Midnight in Death (ISBN 0-425-20881-8), p. 77-89 References Palmer, David Palmer, David Palmer, David Palmer, David